


Over Easy

by thegreatpumpkin



Series: A Heart Can't Be Helped [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Twincest, psychic twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin
Summary: Elrohir spends his first new-job paycheck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a messy, unbeta'd PWP but it's been in my WIP folder for eight million years and I needed a pick-me-up.

“Really? That’s what you’re going to do with your first paycheck. Really.”

Elrohir grinned, stretching all his limbs out like a gleeful starfish and dropping his head back against the overstuffed cushion, eyes closed in bliss. “Sit in one, I promise you will understand.” He cracked one eye open. “Also, my _second_ paycheck. I did pay our entire rent this month, precisely so you couldn’t complain about my one luxury purchase.”

Elladan declined to sit in another one of the display armchairs, but he was holding down a smile even as he rolled his eyes. “It’s your money. I’m not trying to shake you down for back rent. I’m just not sure where you’re going to _put_ it.”

“Do we really need Mom and Dad’s ancient loveseat? I figured we just had it to make the couch look less lonely. It’s like sitting on rocks.” Elrohir put the footrest down and sat up. “This is way better.”

Elladan crossed his arms. “I thought it was so we could have people over and have enough places for everyone to sit. You can get two people on the loveseat. Three if they’re small.”

“You can get two people on this chair. Look at it, it’s huge. Here, come sit with me.” Elrohir reached up and caught his elbow, trying to pull him down as he scooted to one side; Elladan swatted at him.

“You’re going to get us kicked out.”

“I can’t believe _you’re_ lecturing _me_ about getting kicked out of stores.” Elrohir had a point, sort of, given their respective histories. “I am a very grown-up and serious consumer and I want to make sure I’m making the best purchase. I have to make it sure it does, in fact, seat two people.”

Elladan dodged his grab this time, stepping back out of range. “Do what you want, but I’m waiting in the car.” And then, wryly— _The only way two people will fit in that chair is if one’s straddling the other._

Elrohir beamed up at him. “I’m buying it.”

~

Elladan was barely moving his hips, rocking in tiny increments where he straddled Elrohir’s lap; still, it was clearly striking a good spot, given the little feverish noises he was making against Elrohir’s shoulder. They didn’t do it this way often; with a little care, it could be good for both of them, but Elladan tended to get overwhelmed and overstimulated, so he wasn’t always up for it.

Elrohir wanted to grab his hips, but he reined in the impulse. Instead he slid his palms over Elladan's shoulders and down his back, squeezing his ass lightly as he growled in Elladan's ear.

"Not that this isn't incredibly sexy, but you're killing me here."

Elladan stilled, panting. _Sorry._

"Don't be. Just..." Now he did lay his hands on Elladan's hips. "Are you ready? I need more than this."

"Yeah," Elladan murmured, "okay." He let Elrohir guide him, bracing above him as Elrohir shifted forward a little, setting his feet firmly on the floor so he could thrust up into him. Elladan arched backwards when he did, gripping Elrohir’s upper arms, his fingers digging into the skin.

It was amazing to see him fall apart like this. A red flush spread up his neck and lit his cheekbones; his eyes were half-closed and glassy. Perhaps strangest of all for Elladan, he was speechless. The closest he managed to words was the occasional silent _Please!_ or a voiced whimper.

Elrohir slid a hand down his stomach, curling his fist around Elladan’s cock, but Elladan made a broken sound and grabbed at his wrist.

“Too much?”

 _Yeah_.

His hands went to Elladan’s waist, his hips slowing. “You need me to stop?”

 _No!_ The vehemence of his reply made Elrohir smile, stretching up to kiss him warmly. Elladan didn't exactly reciprocate, drowned as he was in sensation, but he leaned in to meet it and that was acceptance enough.

Elrohir hadn't thought he was close before this, but there was something deeply affecting about watching his brother come undone. He loved laughing, loquacious Elladan, but this Elladan had his own appeal—robbed of words and breathless with awe, shuddering helplessly in his arms. Elrohir was nearly at his peak when Elladan laid a hand against his shoulder. "Wait—"

He stilled, biting the inside of his cheek. Elladan resettled himself—in fairness, it was a hard angle to hold, his thighs must be burning—but then he nudged Elrohir, murmuring, "Help me." Elrohir realized he was positioning them so that he could do most of the work, and felt a sudden swell of affection.

They moved together now, and neither one was quiet. (Elladan, mindful of the neighbors, had turned a movie on full volume before they'd started. The background noise was annoying, but Elrohir was glad he'd had the foresight.) Elladan curled fingers tight in his hair, pulling not-quite-on-purpose, and something about the slight pain and his wordless desperation put Elrohir right on the edge. He thrust deep into Elladan as he came, pressing his mouth to Elladan's pulse where it thrummed beneath his jawline, and they stayed there frozen for a long moment, catching their breaths.

"Can I?" Elrohir skimmed his knuckles lightly along the underside of Elladan's cock, and Elladan turned his head for a kiss, breathing an emphatic _yes_ into his mouth. He took him in hand, stroking slow but firm, and Elladan hummed approvingly. This was a more familiar pleasure, less earth-shattering with only the unmoving pressure of Elrohir inside him; Elladan found it easier to talk, and did, bending his head to pant sweet praises against Elrohir's ear.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? I can’t _think_ when you’re in me. It’s like there’s nothing else in the world but you fucking me.” Elrohir, still mostly hard inside him, bucked his hips; Elladan broke off in a gasp, taking several moments to pick up the thread again. “And god, I love the way you touch me. The way you _know_ me…” He trailed off again, breathing hard. Elrohir could read that breathless silence easily enough, even without reading Elladan himself; his hand moved faster, fist tightening.

His left hand curved over the nape of Elladan's neck, possessive and tender; Elladan mirrored the action less gently, both hands sliding up from his biceps to drag him closer and press their foreheads together. _Ro...!_

Elrohir tipped his head up and kissed him as he brought him over. Elladan tensed and shivered, but he was silent through it, slumping boneless against Elrohir once he was spent. Elrohir let him recover for several moments, stroking his back and murmuring quiet reassurances into his hair; then he pushed him back, gently unseating him, and shifted them until Elladan was draped comfortably against his side. Elladan let himself be rearranged, pliant and affectionate, winding his arms around Elrohir and sighing with satisfaction as Elrohir cleaned them both up.

Elladan was still more than halfway in Elrohir's lap, but neither of them minded much, for the moment. He mouthed lazily at Elrohir’s ear; Elrohir closed his eyes, a little smile settling across his lips. “I guess you were right. This chair’s not big enough for two people.”

“I don’t know,” Elladan breathed against his ear, making him shiver, then laughed softly. “Felt big enough to me.”

Elrohir was too busy being smug about the chair to object to the terrible innuendo, so they both chalked it up as a win.


End file.
